Fireworks
by juliamaryllishin
Summary: Oneshot. Nico x Reader. Nico keeps making fun of you for being forever alone. Will you prove him wrong before the fireworks?


Nico x Reader

Nico di Angelo was not an angel at all, despite his last name.

He was teasing you all day about being forever alone because the fireworks were coming up. The fireworks was the biggest dating event of the year. It wasn't fair. Annabeth had Percy. Piper had Jason. Hazel had Frank. Even Rachel got asked by Leo!

You sighed, eating dinner alone at the Tyche table. Tyche was the goddess of fortune, but you weren't seeing any fortune now. While nibbling on your plain old pizza, you contemplated your plain old life. You understood that you didn't have Annabeth's wisdom, or Piper's beauty, or Hazel's kindness, or Rachel's charisma. But you did have other unique traits...right?

Forget it. Tyche was probably the most boring goddess out there. Being a child of Tyche didn't bring you fortune, it only gave you the ability to bring a little of it to other people. And while you knew it was great to perform service to people, you couldn't help but feel disappointed by how you didn't gain anything.

After dinner, everyone went out to the campfire. The good news was that Piper, your best friend, had saved you a seat. The bad news was that Nico was sitting on the other side of you.

Great. A whole night of forever alone jokes.

"Hey (name)," Nico said. "The third wheel again?" He pointed his chin at your friends. Next to Piper was Jason was Annabeth, who was next to Percy, who was next to Hazel, who was next to Frank, who was next to Rachel, who was next to Leo. All of the couples were holding hands.

"It's not like _you_ have a date," you grumbled. "True," Nico admitted. "But I'm planning on asking a girl to the fireworks tonight."

This caught you by surprise. Nico didn't exactly hang out with many girls. In fact, he was pretty antisocial. He had just opened up to Percy, so you couldn't even start to imagine him going to the fireworks with a girl.

"Really? Who?" you asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"You'll find out later," he grinned.

You slumped in your seat. Even antisocial_ Nico_ was going to have a date. You decided to accept the fact that you would be sitting alone at the fireworks on the Fourth of July. Maybe there were some other people without dates? Although it was unlikely. The fireworks was to Camp Half-Blood as prom was to American high schools, after all. Almost everyone wanted to go with someone else, even if it was just "as friends". If you were lucky, you would score a spot next to Chiron and Mr. D.

"(Name), the campfire's starting!" Piper nudged you excitedly. At least Piper tried making her feel less like a third wheel. You felt lucky to have her.

"It's just the campfire," you insisted, "We do this every night." You appreciated Piper's efforts, but they were making you feel pathetic.

"No, it's-" Piper stopped herself.

"It's what?"

"Nothing, I just love the campfire. Don't you?" She talked quickly, pouring charmspeak into her words.

"I guess."

You turned your attention to the campfire, which was glowing a bright green. Then it turned black. White smoke twisted to form a delicate image of a rose against the black fire. It almost looked three dimensional. _A rose?_ you thought. This had never happened before.

"What the-" You stopped talking when you felt a hand grasp yours. It was cool. It was smooth. You turned around and gasped when you saw who it belonged to.

"Nico?" You hissed, "What are you doing? Is this a prank?"

"(Name)," he said your name gently. Your heart pounded. What the heck was going on? "Will you go to the fireworks with me?"

You froze in shock. Nico di Angelo was asking _you_ to the fireworks? A thousand questions flooded your brain. Then Piper squealed, and you came back to focus. So this was why Piper was so excited.

"Y-You...Nico..." He raised a brow, as if to ask for my answer. "Of course I'll go with you, you idiot!"

Nico smirked. Everyone cheered, making the fire grow taller.

Then something even more unexpected happened. Nico smiled, tilted your chin so your face met his, and kissed you. You saw the fire make white puffs in the shape of hearts.

Maybe the guy lived up to his last name, after all.

**[A/N: Sorry if I made Nico too OOC in this one. Nico's so hard to get right, which sucks because he's my favorite character. And I usually don't write such cheesy stories XD Hope you guys liked it!]**


End file.
